


baby it's alright, take it all from me

by RainbowRandomness



Category: Rhett & Link, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Boys Kissing, Fantasizing, Grinding, Hotels, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mutual Masturbation, Water Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t often that he was really allowed a quiet moment to himself and the knowledge that he was currently completely alone within his and Link’s hotel room was beginning to make him contemplate what he could do with himself while he waited for Link’s return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby it's alright, take it all from me

**Author's Note:**

> prompt found [here](http://allsortsofmythical.tumblr.com/post/142131486305/nsfw-imagine-rhett-and-link-have-gone-somewhere)
> 
> as linked above, I wrote a long as hell imagine thingy on my side blog and then I thought fuck it, might as well write it as an actual fic, and so I did, and here it is. I did finish this at half past three in the morning but I was kinda shattered by that point, which is why it's only being posted now.
> 
> well, hope you enjoy
> 
> ps. omfg how many bath tags can there be
> 
> Title from _Arrows_ by The Northern Hues

Attending a convention was fun but also proved to be rather stressful. They had to plan their flights and what they would film and how that could be produced as content, as well as organize what they would be doing at the convention, be it a panel or meet ups, and on top of that they had to organize where they would be staying during the time they would be attending the convention.

One thing Rhett could count on when it came to the two of them going to a con was that he and Link would share a room. It’s how they had always done it; it was cheaper booking one room for the two of them than separate rooms, especially since they would be together at the convention all day anyway. Might as well book a room together too; it’s just what they did.

It was well into the evening by the time they arrive to their hotel room. The con doesn’t start until the next day so both of them agree to just chill out in their room and plan their sightseeing for later. They’re both pretty tired after their flight over anyway and with the way Link’s yawning every other moment, Rhett knows his friend just wants to get something to eat and pass out for the night.

“I think I’ll go down and grab us something to eat,” Link says around a yawn, mouth open wide and his back arching from where he’s lying back on his bed. His arms slither along the bed above his head as he stretches, his body taunt as he holds himself like that, back arched from the bed, his shirt riding up to expose a slither of his lower abdomen. It takes everything Rhett has not to simply walk over to him and kiss along the exposed flesh, nipping playfully at the skin while he unbuckles Link’s belt.

Pushing the tantalising thoughts aside, Rhett replies with a simple, “Sounds like a plan,” as he turns his attention back to his open suitcase. As Link pushes himself to sit up, Rhett collects his bathroom essentials, picking up his toothbrush, toothpaste, and hair products to take with him into the bathroom. From his peripheral he can see Link stretching again before he stands up and grabs the room key.

“I’ll grab something from one of those take out places we passed by, ‘kay?” Link says, already heading for the door. It was cheaper to buy from a takeout place than from the hotel and Rhett simply nods as he hears their hotel room door open and shut, Link’s footsteps as he walks down the corridor barely audible beyond the hotel door. He knows that Link would be able to guess at something Rhett would like and buy it for him to eat, so he doesn’t worry about what they would be eating that night as he makes his way into the room’s single bathroom.

He hadn’t planned on taking a bath but as he sets up his things by the sink and begins brushing his teeth, he can’t help but glance towards the bath and imagine sinking into and being enveloped by warm water. His back aches from being sat in the aeroplane seat for so long and he rationalises that he wouldn’t be long and would be out of the bath before Link gets back with their dinner.

Which is how he ends up closing the bathroom door, turning on the taps, and waiting for the tub to fill up with warm water as he finishes brushing his teeth.

Sinking into the bath, Rhett can’t help but let out an appreciative sigh as the water envelopes him and soothes his aching joints. The water sloshes across his tanned and freckled skin, licking across the spots where his muscles ach until his body begins to relax against the porcelain of the tub.

Closing his eyes, Rhett tips his head back until it rests against the tiled wall behind him. He can’t fully submerge himself into the water, he’s way too tall to be able to fully fit into a bath to begin with, so instead he settles for the water licking just beneath his chest, occasionally lapping over his nipples and tickling him gently.

He feels tranquil; the warmth from the water sooths him into a sense of calm and he melts into the enveloping heat of it all, simply lying there for a countless amount of time as he lets his mind clear of any stress or any thought from the day. He forgets that he was only meant to have a quick bath and be out, towel dried and ready in some clothes, for when Link returned with their food. Instead, he finds himself lying there for a while, his body still and eyes closed as though he were sleeping.

After a while it does begin to occur to him that Link has been gone for longer than he anticipated. He doesn’t try to worry himself that something bad has happened and instead assumes that there may have been a queue at the place where he was getting their food. Maybe the place he wanted to eat from was a good walk from the hotel, or perhaps Link had gotten distracted by some of the shops along the way. Whatever the reason for his prolonged absence, Rhett can’t help but notice it and the realisation that he’s fully alone in their hotel room begins to niggle at the back of his mind.

It’s been a while since he had had some alone time. Having the luxury of time spent solely with himself was a rare thing in his life, what with the business, going to conventions, meeting with people, and spending time with his family. It wasn’t often that he was really allowed a quiet moment to himself and the knowledge that he was currently completely alone within his and Link’s hotel room was beginning to make him contemplate what he could do with himself while he waited for Link’s return.

With no one to disturb him, it isn’t a surprise when Rhett’s hand moves from his side in the water to come up and begin touching himself, his fingers teasing along his length to bring himself to hardness. His limbs feel heavy and relaxed from having been in the warm bath for so long but there’s no real rush for him to get this over with, not when Link was taking so long to get back. Rhett was sure he would be able to have fun with himself and still get out of the bath and be ready by the time Link returned to their shared room.

He begins to languidly stroke himself, his hand wrapping around the base of his cock and slowly making its way up to his tip. He takes his time, stroking himself to full hardness and squeezing himself on every other upstroke, all the while his breathing becomes shallower, quick and heavy and all too loud in his ears as it mingles with the sound of the water sloshing around him as he moves his hand along his length.

With his eyes closed, it’s easier for his mind to wander, his imagination sparking behind his closed eyelids. As he runs his hand along his cock, he can’t help but begin to picture plush lips kissing along his neck, sharp fangs scraping at his collarbones. His hips stutter at the thought, thrusting up to gain more friction from the grip of his hand and a shaky breath escapes his lips as he imagines his hands gripping tightly to short, dark hair as lips close around his cock.

He thinks about how their lips would feel around his dick, plush and red, so very inviting with spit slick across them and making them shine from where they would be wrapped around him. Rhett moans just thinking about it, his grip on himself tightening as he squeezes the base of his cock, not quite ready for the fantasy to end. He thinks about how those lips would suck at his tip before they would wrap around him and envelop the entirety of himself in the warmth of their mouth, possibly even allowing his cock to nudge the back of their throat despite their sensitive gag reflex.

Rhett knows who he’s thinking about as he imagines this, although he doesn’t wish to admit to it. He bites at his lower lip to keep their name from slipping past his lips, his brow creasing as the pressure builds and his toes begin to curl against the porcelain tub. The water’s sloshing around him and over the sides of the tub, creating small splatters against the tiled floor as his hand quickens, disturbing the water further.

He feels lightheaded as he tries to continue the fantasy, his mind scrabbling to keep hold of the image in his mind of blue eyes looking up at him through thick lenses, plump and inviting lips sliding along his throbbing cock, a hint of fang just nicking him ever so slightly across the sensitive skin. He bites back a groan as his brow furrows and his hand speeds up along his length.

“Link...” he can’t help but allow the name of his friend to bypass his lips, the sound of it breathy and almost shaky as his breath hitches on the _k_. He swallows thickly as his strokes begin to increase in their speed, his hand squeezing on every other upstroke and his thumb rubbing over the slit of his glistening head to collect the precome gathering there.

He’s so preoccupied with trying to envision the fantasy that he doesn’t hear the hotel door open and close, nor the footsteps heading straight towards the bathroom. It’s only when there’s a rap of knuckles against the bathroom door before it begins to open that Rhett realises he forgot to lock the bathroom door before he got into the bath earlier and he freezes mid-stroke, his whole body becoming still as he opens his eyes to look up and see Link standing in the doorway, his mouth open in surprise and colour quickly rising to rest high on his cheeks.

Embarrassment flushes Rhett’s cheeks and shock keeps him perfectly still as he stares at his best friend, unsure of what to do. He never heard him come back and in the back of his mind he’s kicking himself for forgetting to lock the bathroom door. Despite all this, his cock doesn’t waver from its standing position in his grasp, the tip flushed red and water clinging to the throbbing skin. Rhett can’t tell if he’s relieved his erection didn’t falter or if he would rather it did, because Link’s gawping at him from the doorway but he still hasn’t moved, his big blue eyes darting from Rhett’s face to his dick and back again.

There’s another beat of silence before Rhett squints his eyes, wondering if the low light from the overhead bathroom light is playing tricks on his eyes. It may only be his imagination, as he’s sure it’s the only explanation for what he’s currently seeing, but he’s sure he can see Link’s pupils dilating, the blue of his irises becoming lost to the black of his pupils. He licks his lips, tongue running along the same plump lips that Rhett was imagining around his cock, and he moans breathily, his eyes fluttering shut again as his grip tightens around himself reflexively.

When he hears the bathroom door shut a moment later, he’s sure that Link has left him to finish himself off, as well as attempt to bleach the sight that he just saw from his mind. It’s only when there’s the shuffling of clothing being removed heard from beside him that Rhett opens his eyes again to see Link hastily pulling off his clothes, his shirt flying off over his head and his jeans quickly being shucked off his legs. Rhett watches in wonderment as Link strips himself of his clothes, his mind slowly trying to process the sight before him even as he watches Link until he’s simply standing in nothing but his boxers and Rhett can see his friend’s erection beginning to tent the front of his underwear.

Rhett’s sure his mouth is hanging open in surprise but he can’t help himself; his eyes begin to roam over Link’s body appreciatively, and although it’s nothing he hasn’t seen before over the countless years that they have spent together, there’s something different about seeing his friend strip off in front of him as he’s got his hand around his cock and Link’s own dick is beginning to strain against the fabric of the front of his boxers. It makes his mouth water at the sight of him and Rhett licks his lips, feeling as though they’re suddenly dry after taking in the sight before him.

When he looks up towards Link’s face he can see he’s still blushing profusely. There’s a moment of hesitation as they make eye contact where Link bites at his bottom lip nervously, as though he’s second guessing his actions. Rhett’s not sure what Link is even planning to do, and can only find himself watching his friend in amazed wonder as he waits to find out what it is that Link is going to do.

“Link...” Rhett breaths out softly, his voice still shaky as he gazes at his friend. There’s another beat of hesitation before Link hooks his fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers and shucks them off too, discarding them on the floor with the rest of his clothes and Rhett watches on, his mind trying to keep up with what’s happening and work out what’s going to happen next.

Despite his best efforts to figure out what Link was planning, Rhett’s surprised when Link steps into the bath and plants himself in Rhett’s lap, their cocks aligned together as Link’s thighs frame Rhett’s own.

Rhett can’t help but let out a gasp which quickly turns into a moan when Link’s skin touches his, his pale thighs a contrast against Rhett’s tanned skin. Water laps at thighs and straining cock, slicking the both of them in warm wetness that only makes the feeling of their cocks brushing together that much more electrifying.

The colour on Link’s cheeks matches the flush across his chest and Rhett can’t help but imagine running his tongue along the heated skin. Instead he watches as Link trusts his hips forward, pushing their cocks to rub together in one slick motion that cause them both to moan at the slick contact. Link leans back and places his hands against Rhett’s legs, trying to find his balance so he can continue to thrust his hips forward and rubs their dicks together, and Rhett watches in dazed wonderment at the wanton display before him.

It doesn’t occur to him straight away that he can reach out and touch Link, but the moment he realises he can is the moment he reaches forward to grab hold of Link’s hips to help him as he thrusts. Link whimpers at the tight grip Rhett places on his hips and his thrusts stutter for a moment when Rhett squeezes his tender flesh. His eyes flutter shut and his mouth hangs open while he tries to catch his breath and for a brief pause the only sounds in the room are their quick and heavy breaths.

It isn’t until Rhett removes one of his hands from Link’s hips to wrap around both their cocks that Link outright moans, the sound bouncing off the tiled walls of the bathroom and reaching back to his ears. Even he can hear how desperate and keyed up he sounds, as if the intense sloshing of the water around them as he thrusts his hips forward wasn’t proof enough of that already.

“Rhett,” Link whimpers, his hips thrusting forward as Rhett strokes them both in his large hand, his movement’s slick from the bathwater and the precome leaking from both of their heads. He grunts in response, his hand squeezing around them just a shade too tight and Link thrusts himself up into Rhett’s pumping hand, his hitched breaths and whispers of Rhett’s name echoing throughout the room. The sounds only serve to make Rhett pump them both that much faster, his own hips hitching every now and then to try and gain more friction.

The sounds of their laboured breaths and the water sloshing around them fills the room, with the occasionally moaned name bouncing off the tiled walls to reach their ears. Rhett can feel heat coil low within him and he gazes at Link’s face as he comes, admiring the flush across his pale skin and how his dark hair sticks to his forehead in strands. Link’s name is an exhale from Rhett’s lips in the form of a groan while his come splatters up his chest and leaks over his fingers and over Link’s cock, and for a moment he feels lightheaded, his head rolling back against the tiled wall behind him as his eyelids threaten to flutter shut.

Taking his hand away from himself, the water laps against their heated skin and sloshes against the porcelain tub as Rhett brings his hand back to wrap his his come slick fingers around Link’s still throbbing cock. His other hand travels from Link’s slender hip to reach around his back so that Rhett can draw him forward, his mouth aching to kiss Link’s.

There’s a slight moment of panic when Link almost falls into Rhett’s chest, although he catches himself on the bathtubs sides, his arms supporting himself so that he’s hovering over Rhett as Rhett continues to stroke his hand along Link’s cock. His arm is resting around Link’s back as though trying to draw him closer and Link’s back arches against the touch, wanting to press himself against Rhett while simultaneously wanting to arch into the feeling of his fingers splayed across his lower back.

Another whimper of Rhett’s name escapes Link’s lips, but it isn’t until Rhett removes his arm from around Link’s waist and allows his hand to travel further down so that he can gently press his fingers against Link’s hole that Link comes, Rhett’s name a shout escaping his lips as his come splatters up Rhett’s chest in long white strips. It’s then that his arms practically buckle and he falls against Rhett’s chest, pressing their mixed come together against each of their torsos.

They’re both breathing heavily, chests rising and falling against each other and Link looks dazed, glasses askew and lenses steamed over. His mouth’s hanging open as he tries to regain his breathing and Rhett can’t help but admire the mess he’s made of his friend, his dark hair matted against his forehead and his cheeks dusted with colour. He leans forward to capture their lips together in a kiss, his teeth nibbling at the plump shape of Link’s lower lip and he practically grins when he managed to extract another moan from Link.

They lie there for a little while, their chests flush against each other and lips moving languidly together in sloppily kisses, their wet skin rubbing against wet skin. Rhett’s arms are circled around Link’s lower back, his thumbs absentmindedly rubbing small and soothing circles into the wet skin he can reach, and Link’s hands are resting against Rhett’s freckled shoulders, his fingertips leaving a burning touch where they rest.

It isn’t until the bathwater begins to turn cold and Link gets fed up of feeling their mixed come rub against his chest that they decide to move, Link standing up and removing himself from the bath before Rhett does the same. Rhett grimaces at the still wet come that slides slowly down his torso but he can’t help but chuckle when he see’s Link grimacing for the same reason as extracts of come slide down his belly.

Quickly pulling the plug from the bath’s drain, Rhett wraps his arms around Link’s waist again, his smile soft as he gazes down at his friend. Link smiles shyly back at him, his head ducking for a moment so he can press his face against Rhett’s shoulder and circle his arms around Rhett’s waist in return.

As they wait for the water to drain from the bath, they kiss some more, Rhett’s lips skimming along the tops of Link’s ears and travelling down his jawline to kiss the barely there stubble. Link fidgets against Rhett when he blows air across the tops of his exposed ears but his breath hitches when Rhett nibbles along his jaw. In retaliation, Link gently bites the skin across Rhett’s shoulder, his teeth barely denting the surface before he’s kissing the same he bit, soothing away the barely there indentations of his teeth. Rhett chuckles before he licks along the shell of Link’s ear and smiles when he wriggles against him.

Once the water drains from the bath, Rhett turns on the shower and lets the water heat itself up before he steps in, pulling Link along with him by his hand. They clean themselves properly, both playful and giddy while they try to wash each other, Rhett pulling Link into a hug more often than once, even as Link is trying to clean the come off of them. He smiles at Rhett regardless, adoration sparking in his blue irises that make’s Rhett blush and duck his head against Link’s shoulder, his face burying into the crook of his neck despite Link telling him his beard tickles.

Eventually they make their way out of the shower and dry themselves off, Rhett grabbing hold of one of the fluffy white towels to rub against Link’s head, effectively drying his dark hair, despite Link’s initial squawks of protest. Rhett only laughs and kisses Link’s mouth until he’s smiling against his kiss.

In the end they end up lying in one of the hotel room’s beds together, both of them snuggled up beneath the blankets, limbs entwined together while the light from the telly at the end of the beds flickers across the walls. 

Not that they’re paying much attention to what’s playing on the screen; they’re far too busy kissing to notice or care.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/RainbowRandoms) and [tumblr](http://rainbow-randomness.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site.


End file.
